Jay's Series of One-shots : Omen of the Star and Bluestar's Prophecy
by xJayxx
Summary: Basically these are my series of One-shot and some song fics. I take suggestions. Only for Omen of the Stars and Bluestar's Prophecy. Read if you want. xD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's Jay again. Im back [Yayy.] Anyway, I decided to start my own series of one-shot and some song-fics. It help me warm up, to actually write and get my mind get some more ideas for my other fan-fics. So, i'll **TRY **doing one every week. I know I have a lot of fanfictions in my hand right now, and for those of you who follow me, I will update them, sooner or later. I like litterley have like 4 fics to update. -.-

Also, I am taking some suggestions, for one-shots. They can be romance related or just thoughts and feelings of the cat. Oh, and only relate them to The omen of the star and Bluestar's Prophecy. So, just P.M me suggestions or put them in the reviews. **I AM ACCEPTING SONG-FICS [JUST TELL ME THE SONG.] NO OC'S...**

* * *

><p>Anyways, this first one is Tigerheart's. My personal favourite cat. His thoughts and feeling on how Dovewing rejected him. For those of you who are reading my fic "There's always another." you may recognize it from chapter 1 [Be sure to check my fic ] I'M NOT A FAN OF DOVEXTIGER BTW. [Well not now :)] I'm more of a BumblexDove. Enough talk xD. Let's get going with this first one.<p>

It had been moons since the bloody battle with Dark Forest. I had been loyal to my clan and had helped them defeat the dark forest. Now, all the clans were in peace and to be honest, it was super boring these past few moons. It had also been moons since Dovewing rejected me. She had broken my heart to be with Bumblestripe. That tom had always bothered me, the way he looked at me always made my temper go up. Oh, how I envied him. No other she-cat gets my heart thumping like Dovewing does. No other she-cat is like her, She's brave, Positive and beautiful. Her silver sleek fur and her pale blue eyes, Oh, how I longed for her. I wanted her to sit beside me and tell me things she would only tell me. I wanted to feel her fur. I wanted to play with her as if we were kits. Dawnpelt always wanted me to look at other she-cats in the clan but, none of them were interesting. "Tigerheart isn't it about time you found a mate? What about Applefur she seems to like you." She would say. But then again Dovewing would never leave my heart, She was always mine in a way.

I loved her.

Forever.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think in the reviews :).- Jay<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Jay x3. So I got zero reviews. ): I hope to get one for this special song-fic. This is about the great Thunderclan leader, Bluestar. Bluestar's prophecy is one of my favourite books. When, I was reading it my moods went from, sad, happy, to all sorts. So the song is: "Say Something I'm Giving Up On You." by: A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera. If you break it down and actually think about it, It really relates to her life. From, Her kithood to apprenticeship to Moonflowers death and her love for, Oakheart. If I get enough reviews, I'll give you guys a link to a special AMV. :)

Read on..Or sing on...

* * *

><p>Say something I'm giving up on you.<p>

I'll be the one if you want me too.

Anywhere I, would've followed you.

Say something i'm giving up on you.

And I; I'm feeling so small.

It was over my head.

I know nothing at all.

And I, will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love.

Only starting to crawl.

Say something I'm giving up on you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

Anywhere I, would've followed you.

Say something i'm giving up on you.

And I, will swallow my pride.

You're the one that I love.

And, i'm saying goodbye.

Say something I'm giving up on you.

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

Anywhere I would've followed you.

Say something I'm giving up on you.

Say something I'm giving up on you.

Say something..

* * *

><p>Tell me what u think, in the reviews- Jay :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. So this one-shot was suggested by Shira The Mage. So it's about Ivypool and It's a song-fic and part just words :). The song is Demons by, Imagine Dragons. :D. I love this song! So, I'll let u guys figure out the message and tell me in the reviews!

* * *

><p><em>When the days are cold<em>  
><em>And the cards all fold<em>  
><em>And the saints we see<em>  
><em>Are all made of gold<em>

_When your dreams all fail_  
><em>And the ones we hail<em>  
><em>Are the worst of all<em>  
><em>And the blood's run stale<em>

_I wanna hide the truth_  
><em>I wanna shelter you<em>  
><em>But with the beast inside<em>  
><em>There's nowhere we can hide<em>

_No matter what we breed_  
><em>We still are made of greed<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

_At the curtain's call_  
><em>It's the last of all<em>  
><em>When the lights fade out<em>  
><em>All the sinners crawl<em>

_So they dug your grave_  
><em>And the masquerade<em>  
><em>Will come calling out<em>  
><em>At the mess you made<em>

_Don't wanna let you down_  
><em>But I am hell bound<em>  
><em>Though this is all for you<em>  
><em>Don't wanna hide the truth<em>

_No matter what we breed_  
><em>We still are made of greed<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>  
><em>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>

_They say it's what you make_  
><em>I say it's up to fate<em>  
><em>It's woven in my soul<em>  
><em>I need to let you go<em>

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
><em>I wanna save that light<em>  
><em>I can't escape this now<em>  
><em>Unless you show me how<em>

_When you feel my heat_  
><em>Look into my eyes<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>Don't get too close<em>  
><em>It's dark inside<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>  
><em>It's where my demons hide<em>


End file.
